The Data Compilation Core (Core B) will develop and maintain a central resource of analysis-ready, annotated and documented data sets from clinical trials and related studies to be utilized by the investigators of the program. These data sets will be used to evaluate the methods developed in this program as well as to demonstrate the software developed in the Computational Resource Core (Core C). The primary source of the data will be the clinical trials and related studies of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), one of the major NCI-sponsored cancer cooperative groups. In addition, data from cancer research studies conducted at two large NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers, the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center at UNC and the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center, will also be utilized. This is a major advantage for the program in that the data sets provided can be exceptionally well annotated and documented, with the direct involvement of clinical and statistical scientists who were involved in the primary design and analysis of the studies.